


Virtue and Vice and All Things Nice

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Kylux Cantina, Lust, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Kylux Cantina prompt fics on the theme of Virtue and Vice.1. Domestic scene in the Kylux bedroom as Hux pretends he’s not in love2. Snoke entrusts his young apprentice’s virtue to Hux on a trip to Canto Bight. Kylo has his own ideas about how the evening should end.3. Kylo Ren is not aware that just occasionally, his inner thoughts end up in Hux’s head.4&5. Kylo needs sleep. Hux decides to make sure he gets it.





	1. Head Over Heels in Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “Only a struggle twists sentimentality and lust together into love."

“I am not in love with you,” Hux said sharply. “What we have is a loose dalliance based on mutual need and a lack of suitable alternative partners. Nothing more.”

The Supreme Leader lay back in bed and watched Hux prepare to leave. The man was fastidious and followed his routine to the second. Kylo had it memorised. 

“I remember the first time we fucked,” said Kylo as Hux sat naked on the edge of the bed, stretched and checked his overnight comms. “You were horrified by the filth your own mouth admitted until I stuffed it with my cock.”

“And the second time,” continued Kylo as Hux stood up and checked the fresh clothing on his uniform hanger for creases his droid might have missed. “That time you told me to, and I quote, _nail me to my bronzewood desk and don’t stop until something breaks.”_

“Good thing it was the chair you were kneeling on that gave way and not my spine,” said Hux as he left the bedroom and went for his usual thirty second sonic. His voice sailed through. _”I hurt for two days after that AND I had no ergonomic chair.”_

Kylo laughed and counted back to when the sonic would end. “Remember the time you thought I’d died on a mission, and when I got back you could barely wait to dismiss the medidroids, dress my wounds yourself and yell at me, then—“  
“I remember,” said Hux, pulling on fresh underwear. “I checked you were uninjured in that region before I kissed your glorious cock better. I’d miss it. Not the rest of you, just your cock.”

“I think that was the turning point for us,” said Kylo quietly while Hux pulled on his undershirt and smoothed the tight fabric down his torso. “It was a struggle for you. For me too. We had a difficult time.”  
“Yes, well,” said Hux, shaking out his breeches and checking they were the right way round. “I’d just lost my superweapon and you’d let some girl carve you like a celebration nerf leg. Is there a point to all this rambling, Kylo?”

Hux pulled on his breeches and tucked in his undershirt then reached for his boots. Kylo estimated that he had about forty seconds left to get Hux to confess.  
“Not really. You’re quite sentimental, although you’d like to pretend you’re not.”

Hux tutted and fastened his tunic. “Really, Supreme Leader. You do talk utter banthashit sometimes. Will I see you tonight?” He frowned and shook his head. “I mean for a late supper and an easy fuck, not for this soft-headed, emotional drivel.” Hux fastened his belt and glanced over his reflection in the mirror. “You are not in love with me. I am not in love with you. We are convenient for one another’s carnal desires. That’s all.”

Kylo shrugged and smiled. “You can lie to yourself all you like, General,” he said, “but remember, my love, you cannot lie to me.”


	2. The subtle art of seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Virgin!Kylo: For the virtue of chastity: As part of his Jedi training, Kylo has failed in all of the espoused virtues (temperance, charity, diligence, patience, kindness, and humility) except for one: CHASTITY. Hux is determined to a) break or b) help maintain Kylo's vow (up to filler).
> 
>  
> 
> This version is a bit different from the response I posted on tumblr.

“Absolutely not,” said Hux. “I promised Leader Snoke that I would keep you away from temptation.”  
Kylo scowled despite his resolve to act like the strong, serious, force-user he should be whilst in the presence of the handsome red-headed general he’d only met a few days ago. “You’re here as my co-commander, not my chaperon! I’m twenty five years old and if I want to spend time—”  
“You are NOT wandering around Canto Bight alone,” said Hux, glaring at Kylo’s pout. “You are inexperienced in the ways of the Galaxy. You’ve had a very sheltered life in some respects according to your file. Imagine how Leader Snoke would react if you were found drunk in a gutter with your belongings missing and a dose of _Canto Blight_ to explain to medical?”  
Kylo grinned. “He’d kill you. Slowly.”

Annoyed that Hux not only misunderstood what Snoke meant by _temptation_ for a force-user but also saw himself as some kind of babysitter, and therefore Kylo as some kind of baby, he tried a different approach.  
“You’ve led an even more sheltered life than I have,” he said. “At least I’ve had experience of dealing with politicians and pirates and I’ve fought hand to hand in actual battles. All your life has been spent with stormtroopers and officers. You have no idea how to survive without a star destroyer to back you up if you get in a fight.” Kylo patted his lightsaber. “At least I’m useful in a brawl. I bet Snoke actually wants _me_ to prevent _you_ from getting scammed in an unlicensed brothel and coming back with a dose of the _Cantonica Clap._ I mean, you spent your youth living in barracks and dorms with other boys, right? Not much chance for meeting girls. Bet you were lonely. Canto Bight must look like a sweet shop to you.”  
Hux grinned. “Loneliness,” he said, “was never a problem. Pretty girls never turned my head. I had as much company in my bed as I wanted.”  
“Oh?” said Kylo, swinging round to face Hux with a slightly predatory smile. “O-oh? You preferred pretty boys? Are you looking for a big, strong man to keep you warm tonight?”  
Hux laughed and winked. “Perhaps. I’ll tell you if I see one.”  
Kylo huffed: _so rude! Is it my ears?_ But he laughed along anyway, ruffled out his waves with his hand and pretended not to notice Hux’s lingering look at his broad chest.  
Hux shook his head. “Joking aside, Kylo, I’m on duty. We’ll conclude our business in the casino bar then relax before tomorrow’s breakfast meeting.”  
Kylo nodded, serious again. He wondered, glancing sideways at Hux, what the young general was like under all that self-discipline. He wanted to peel it away, layer by layer, until Hux was bare.

The casino was everything Kylo despised and scorned. He blocked out the petty avarice of most of the patrons and focused mainly on the two arms dealers sitting opposite him in the bar, although he was acutely aware of Hux sitting very close beside him. Whenever he sensed a blatant lie, Kylo rubbed Hux’s thigh under the table, and Hux negotiated with skill until he judged that they had the best price they were going to get. Once they had exchanged thumbprints and parted, Hux turned to Kylo with a smug smile on his face.  
“Leader Snoke will be pleased! I obtained a significant discount on the newly developed TIE-Silencer.”  
“You—“ Kylo gaped at Hux. “You were aware, weren’t you, of my influence?” He rubbed Hux’s thigh again. “Through the force?”  
“Oh!” Hux laughed. “I thought you were trying to feel me up. It was surprising and quite distracting. Not unwelcome, but still, groping me was—”  
“Feel you up!” Kylo faked shock. “I barely know you but I bet you’re not my type.”  
Kylo sat back and looked away, suppressing a smirk. He felt the precise moment Hux took the bait.  
“What’s your type, then?” asked Hux, leaning closer.  
“I happen to like nice men,” replied Kylo, casually draping his arm around the back of Hux’s chair. “And you’re not a nice man.”  
“You’re right,” said Hux. “I could be nice to you if you wanted, but I’ve been ordered to keep you from temptation in this cesspit of vice. Your virtue is safe despite your wandering hands. Come on.” Hux got up. “Our next contact won’t be here until morning and we have a room booked in the casino hotel. I think a quiet night in watching the hotel’s holovids is safest, hmm?”

Kylo followed. He hated that Hux was confident and attractive and, as he’d discovered in the past few days, just the type of fragile-looking redhead he fantasised about protecting then seducing. And Hux was arrogant, but his mind was ordered and closed and his company might keep Kylo grounded, able to resist the force-induced temptation to lay waste to this trivial, corrupt city, until he could escape back to the calm routines of The Finalizer. Kylo gently influenced the receptionist and probed Hux’s mind while he was distracted with checking them in and smiled when he saw the frisson of attraction that Hux assumed was forbidden.

They followed a bellhop droid up to their room. Hux stopped in the doorway.  
“There must be some mistake,” he said, “because there’s just the one bed.”  
Behind him, Kylo only smiled.


	3. Thinking out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: giving in to temptation

The first time it happened was at the very end of a strategy meeting with High Command. Hux was the last to leave the room apart from the Supreme Leader. When he deactivated the official recorder, slid his chair back and rose, so did Kylo, and when Hux muttered ‘Excuse me’ and walked past Kylo, Kylo stopped him with a hand on his arm and said, “That was a successful meeting. I want to suck your sweet little cock. I think you discredited Grand Admiral Delayn rather effectively. Good afternoon, General,” and walked out.

Hux stood still as a rock. Had he heard the Supreme Leader correctly?  
No, he decided. It was his own fatigue-addled brain deluding him. He needed a good night’s sleep.

The second time was on the bridge in the middle of beta shift. Kylo Ren walked in and everyone’s attention fixed steadfastly on their consoles. Hux looked round when Peavey and Opan both snapped to attention.  
“Ah! Supreme Leader.” Hux stood straighter and smarmed. “To what do we owe the honour of your presence on the bridge?”  
“Give me a status update on repairs to The Supremacy,” demanded Kylo, standing close and speaking in a low voice, “and imagine how it would feel to have my thick forefinger slip into your tight, hot hole and wiggle around while my tongue teases under your balls. Will she be ready by the end of the month or should I summon The Conqueror from the Unknown Regions instead?”  
“Uh?” said Hux, looking around nervously in case anyone was staring, open mouthed, at the Supreme Leader’s filthy words, but Peavey and Opan were not even looking in their direction and no other being was within earshot. “Um, I’ll be—“ Hux faltered. “I mean she’ll be ready for you, Supreme Leader.”

The third time it happened, Hux began to question his senses. He was in a hangar, conducting an inspection of stormtrooper reinforcements who had just arrived on transports from one of the star destroyers that was fit only for salvage. The Supreme Leader, black cloak swirling around him as he moved, was preparing to take his TIE-Silencer out from the same hangar, but stopped to watch. Hux felt the hair on his neck prickle under Kylo Ren’s intense scrutiny. As he addressed the rank and file, he became aware that the Supreme Leader had approached and now stood beside him. This was unprecedented: Kylo Ren had _never_ shown any interest at all in human resource management.  
“Did you have a particular message for our new stormtroopers, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked, certain that the Supreme Leader would refuse. Instead, Kylo Ren stepped forward and spoke.  
“I am sure you are all perfectly well trained soldiers and intend to serve well. I want to bury my face in his sweet ass until he begs for my huge cock. Be warned: serving the Supreme Leader and his General directly is no easy task. Do not fail us.”  
Hux gaped at Kylo Ren, puce-cheeked and unable to form words. The Supreme Leader frowned at him.  
“What?”  
Hux composed himself and saluted the stormtroopers then dismissed them. They saluted back in unison and the clacking plastoid drowned out everything else. Everything except for Kylo Ren’s voice. “I want to see your face when you come under me.”  
Kylo Ren walked back to his fighter and climbed into the cockpit. Hux left the hangar with his mind in turmoil.

In his private medbay, his private medidroid delivered Hux some bad news: he was fine. There were no auditory processing problems, no sign of the aftereffects of recent brain trauma and he tested negative for all known hallucinogens. Whatever Hux was hearing, however disturbing, had to be real. To gather evidence either for or against his impending breakdown, Hux took to wearing a listening device under his collar.

The fourth time, he was prepared. He attended a meeting in which Kylo Ren had made some extremely lewd remarks that left Hux unwilling to stand up to address the gathered members of High Command. Discreetly, he wrote down what the Supreme Leader had said.  
“I agree with General Hux’s assessment of the situation. I can barely resist touching his tiny butt. We should reinforce our fleet in the inner rim and I desperately want to bend him over this table right now and shove my tongue in his rim. I sense that there will be resistance in some regions so I will promise to use plenty of lube and go real slow and tell him how much I want to hear him moan with his cock in my mouth. I bet I can take it all. Hux? General?”  
He’d mumbled something that had been taken as agreement and dismissal, then scurried to his private suite.

Once alone, with fingers that fumbled, he plugged the listening device into his datapad and played the audio file.  
“I agree with General Hux’s assessment of the situation. We should reinforce our fleet in the inner rim. I sense that there will be resistance in some regions. Hux? General?”

The thought of what he had to do next terrified him, but there was no alternative that he could see. The medidroids were no help if it was not a medical issue. Only one person’s words caused him discomfort so he would have to go to the one person who could see what was going on inside his head. Hux pushed both hands through his hair, jammed his cap on his head, grabbed his transcription and the datapad with the listening device still plugged in and set off for the Supreme Leader’s chambers.

Kylo Ren admitted him and looked at him quizzically. “What’s wrong, general? I have never seen you so agitated. Maybe if I hugged him he’d calm down.”  
“Kylo!” Hux held up his hand. “Stop playing with me. You—“  
“So upset! Not like him at all. Maybe if I just move closer and stroke his butt.”  
Hux stopped and stared.  
“What did you just say, Kylo? I heard... but your lips... not move...”  
Kylo Ren looked surprised. Hux held out the meeting transcript in his own best handwriting and pressed the control to play the audio file. Kylo Ren took them, read and listened and dropped both items as if he’d been scalded.  
“Stars, Hux! I had no idea I was sending those thoughts to you.”  
“No idea?” Hux was livid. “I’ve been in torture for two days! I thought I was delusional! And all this time you’ve been... You’ve been...”  
“Thinking about how nice your ass looks in those tight pants and wishing you would take them off for me?”  
“I saw your lips move that time,” Hux pointed at Kylo’s face.  
“Is that better?” asked Kylo. “Me saying it out loud?”  
Hux nodded. “That way I know it’s real. You and not the temptation of my own stupid fantasies.”  
“So you have fantasies about me?” Kylo noticeably relaxed at Hux’s admission. “You’ve heard mine already. If you feel like telling me yours and maybe giving in to temptation,” Kylo said, leaning forward with a smile and taking Hux’s hand, “bedroom’s through here.”


	4. Staycation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> For the prompt of kindness: Hux's antagonistic interactions with the Supreme Leader are becoming too predictable and therefore, ineffective. He decides to "kill him with kindness" instead.

“It’s for your own good, Kylo,” said Hux, exasperation huffing his words. “What use is a Supreme Leader who’s too exhausted to command? The First Order needs you in better shape than this.”  
“Absolutely not,” said Kylo, barely able to lift his head. “And that’s final.”  
Hux activated the holo-advert he’d stored on his datapad as if Kylo had not spoken. “Have you seen this place? It’s perfect! They’ll deliver anything you want, _anything at all,_ right to your room. You could go there for a few days. Rest. Recharge. Discretion guaranteed. There’s a private beach.”  
“No,” said the Supreme Leader. “If I’m to go on some ridiculous vacation, you are coming with me and we’re not going there.” He gestured and the holo-ad vanished in a wisp of fried circuitry. “Why would I go to a beach when I’ve been to Jakku? Sand is overrated.”  
Hux flustered. “I can’t possibly leave the fleet under someone else’s command! Who can I trust? As soon as I confirmed check in, Peavey or one of his cronies would blast the resort off the face of the planet!”  
The Supreme Leader shrugged. “Now you understand my desire to keep you in my sight.”  
Hux clenched his fists. “Well then,” he said, forcing the words out between gritted teeth. “You will have to have a vacation right here.”

Hux considered the matter settled and ordered the data specialist from his personal team to slice into the comms computer and divert all of the Supreme Leader’s incoming messages to a cloned inbox so that he would not be disturbed by communications from disgruntled grand admirals seeking to influence the young Supreme Leader. That evening, he deployed his personal protocol droid to attend to Kylo’s every need. But Kayfour shuffled back into Hux’s suite after only twenty minutes, bearing a tray of untouched food.  
“Well?” snapped Hux. “Explain!”  
“I do apologise, master,” replied Kayfour. “But master Kylo said—“ Kayfour’s normal speaking voice, programmed by Hux to be at once soothing and professionally obsequious, quieted and instead a slightly metallic facsimile of the Supreme Leader’s shouty voice came from the droid’s mouth slot. “—tell that snake that I am not eating anything he’s had a chance to poison.”  
“What!”  
“If I am not mistaken,” said Kayfour, “the Supreme Leader’s meaning is that he believes you intend him harm. I tried to reassure him that I have never heard you be any less than courteous about him but he waved his terrifying weapon at me and—“  
“Shut up.” Hux grasped the tray. “Give me that.”

 

The door to the Supreme Leader’s suite opened and Kylo watched, a faint smile on his lips, as Hux marched in. Hux set the tray down in front of Kylo, removed the cover, picked up a fork and ate one morsel from each part of the meal. He covered the tray again, glared at Kylo and marched out. Kylo grinned at the door once it had hissed shut, opened the tray and wolfed down everything.

Kylo woke, late and a little muzzy, to the sound of clattering from somewhere in his suite. He got out of bed and crept through his private rooms, following the unfamiliar noise. A service ‘droid rolled past him in the passageway and he frowned: he did not remember scheduling a housekeeping visit. Another clatter was followed by a stifled _ouch!_ and Kylo froze. He summoned his lightsaber to his hand and moved silently on bare feet to the door where the noise came from and leapt in, igniting the red, sizzling blade.

“KRIFF!”

The sound of Hux cursing coincided with the crash of a fine ceramic plate on the durasteel floor.  
“You blundering fool!” Hux yelled. “Look what you made me do!”  
Kylo surveyed the damage and shut down his lightsaber. Hux stood in the middle of the kitchen wearing a dark grey exercise suit and an apron. At his feet lay shards of pottery and something that might have been breakfast. On the work surface beside him was a tray set with cutlery, a glass of something blue, an insulated flask and a small vase containing two violet flowers.  
“Stand back,” said Kylo, reaching out his hand. Hux took two rapid steps back and cowered, but Kylo only raised the mess off the floor and floated it into the trash chute. He shrugged at Hux. “Sorry I startled you but you really ought not to creep into the private domain of a force user.”  
“Yes,” said Hux, uncurling, “I understand. Now would you please go shower and put on some clothing?”  
Kylo looked down at himself and laughed.

“Seriously, Armitage, what are you doing in my chambers?”  
Kylo was dressed in soft sweatpants and a wrapover tunic in the same shade of grey as Hux’s attire, damp hair making dark spots where it dripped onto his shoulders.  
“You are on vacation,” explained Hux. “I am endeavouring to ensure that you do not have to lift a finger for at least two standard days.”  
“Did you call for the service ‘droid?”  
“Yes. Clearly you have been ignoring the hygiene part of self-care. Your chambers smelled as if you last changed your linens around the Battle of Yavin. Would you like me to play my holo, _The First Order Guide to—”_  
“No.”

Kylo had to admit that his chambers did feel more pleasant now that the service ‘droid had been to clean up his living and sleeping areas and had even set off a disinfectant bomb in his ‘fresher. Hux set a tray in front of him and waited.  
“Are you planning on staring at your breakfast until lunchtime?” said Hux. “Perhaps you still think I might have poisoned your blue milk?” Kylo shrugged. Hux sighed and sat opposite. He picked up the tall glass. “Well then, I suppose I will have to prove everything is safe. Again.”  
“Why.” Kylo stopped before the word even formed a question.  
“Why what?” asked Hux, moving on to the caf and then the jogan fruit pastry.  
“Why are you being like this?”  
“I told you. You need a vacation. At least two days of proper nutrition and adequate sleep. I sent Kayfour to attend to your needs but it seems you prefer a more personal touch and I certainly don’t wish to entrust your care to anyone you can intimidate.” Hux took a spoonful of porridge then sweetened it with honey from a sealed sachet. “Mmm. This is perfect.”

Kylo drank half of the blue milk in one go then set about the porridge. Once finished, he frowned at Hux and shook his head. “I still don’t understand why you are... like _this,_ when you could use my condition to claim that I’m not fit, grab power, have me sidelined.”  
“Have you considered that you are more use to the First Order alive and well and seen to be in control?” Hux took the fruit pastry when Kylo waved it away, and bit into it, closing his eyes and humming softly in pleasure at the sweet taste. “With my support you can ignore the imperials who would seek to tie you up with their bureaucratic, time-wasting nonsense when all you want is to focus on finding the girl. You can leave them to me.” Hux took Kylo’s flask of caf from his hand and took a sip. “With you as Supreme Leader, I can command both military and civilian operations in your name, with your prior approval of course, to expand the reach of the First Order without having to worry too much about opposition, because you remind the imperial fossils of Vader and they’re terrified of you.”  
“Really?” said Kylo, brightening. “I remind them of Darth Vader?”  
“Yes,” said Hux as he stood up to leave. “I have left a synthsust pouch in your conservator for lunch. Do I need to come round mid-shift to remind you to eat it?” Kylo shook his head. “Good. I’ve had the gymnasium on level six cleared for your use. I recommend an hour of light stretching and low impact cardio followed by a period of... of whatever you like to do for relaxation. I will return to prepare your evening meal later. Please do not jump out at me stark naked and swinging your lightsaber.”

Kylo laughed and watched Hux clear away the breakfast tray. As Hux’s hand reached for the door release, Kylo cleared his throat.  
“Um. If I need anything, may I call you?”  
Hux turned, eyebrow raised in surprise. “Of course!” He gave a curt nod. “Or I can send Kayfour?”  
“No,” replied Kylo. “You were right, I do prefer a personal touch. Tonight will you—” Hux waited. Kylo looked uncertain. “Will you join me for dinner? I feel like I barely know you.”  
Hux smiled and left.

Changing into uniform in his own chambers, Hux opened the door to admit Captain Opan.  
“Is it working?” asked Opan.  
“Mmhmm,” said Hux. “Do you have another vial prepared? The sedative worked so well that he was almost pleasant company this morning. I had to taste his food so I got a good night’s sleep too.”  
Opan dared a smile but kept the thought _is that why you’re in a better mood than usual too?_ to himself.


	5. Dinner and a good night's sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 4 - in which Kylo figures out what’s going on and Hux comes clean.

Kylo Ren woke up, an unfamiliar warmth against his side. He blinked at the shadowed corners of the room and frowned, trying to remember exactly where he was.  
There had been dinner in his chambers. Kylo remembered feeling slightly elated, making jokes and laughing at them. Hux had been there. Hux had been laughing too.  
Hux. Kylo ordered the lights to twenty percent. Hux was still there, curled on his side with his back to Kylo, on top of the covers with his undershirt, shorts and socks still on.

More memories pieced together. They’d both eaten proper, cooked food instead of the synthsust that provided for their nutritional needs without much flavour. Hux had picked at his at first and Kylo had sensed unease, but he’d relaxed and smiled by the end of their small but sweet desserts. Before long they were both yawning and Kylo remembered lounging on his sofa and closing his eyes. Just for a minute.

Kylo sat up and swung his legs out of bed. Hux groaned.  
“Uuugh kriff wha’time’s’t?”  
“Late,” replied Kylo. “Why are you still here?”  
Hux sat up, rubbing his face. “Damn it, I should be on duty. Where’s my commlink?” He picked up his breeches and rummaged in the pocket. He had a few messages, including one from Captain Opan.  
_Sorry to disturb you so late sir, but may I take alpha shift tomorrow? I will report in your place unless you reply that I should not._  
“Well at least I won’t be missed this morning. That’s a stroke of luck.”  
“Luck?” said Kylo.”I don’t believe in luck and neither do you. What do you remember?”  
“Uh?” Hux stood and scratched his head with both hands, ruffling up his copper hair, then stretched. “I brought dinner. You asked me to stay. Be a good host and order tea, would you?”  
“What?” said Kylo with a smile. “Now you’ve slept with me you’re not making the effort to prepare my breakfast for me any more?”

Kylo ordered tarine tea, extra strong, and caf. They sat across the table from one another and drank in silence until Hux asked,”Why do you say it wasn’t luck that Opan fancied an early command shift today?”  
“What do you remember of last night?” Kylo asked again now that Hux was more alert.  
“I brought food. We ate it. You fell asleep on the sofa. I dragged your barely-conscious arse to you bedroom and put you to bed. I remember you were wearing a ridiculous number of garments. Took ages to get you undressed. Like stripping a corpse.”  
“And yet I find I am still alive. Why did I wake up next to you?”  
“Oh,” Hux looked a little sheepish. “I suppose I was exhausted. Overwork, probably. I thought I could nap for a couple of hours then go back to my chambers. It’s rare that I sleep more than a couple of hours at a time.”  
“And Opan informed you after you fell asleep that he was already set on covering your duty shift?” Kylo swirled his caf and sipped. “How convenient.”  
Hux frowned, catching Kylo’s eye before he spoke. “What _exactly_ do you mean?”  
“Oh come on, Hux! You’re not as stupid as you act.” Kylo sighed. “Your favourite poisoner is up to something. You seem to have lost the desire to shoot me while I’m unconscious. Maybe he sees his way to rapid promotion with us both out of the way. I want to interrogate him.”

Hux closed his eyes and shook his head. “No,” he said. “There’s no need. I think I know what happened.”  
Kylo leaned forward. “Go on, what’s your theory?”  
“Promise not to get angry.”  
“No.”  
“Damn it! Fine. You needed rest, Kylo, and you wouldn’t heed medical advice.” Hux took a deep breath and looked away. “So I ordered Opan to formulate a mild sedative that would be tasteless. He came up with one that was a little sweet but undetectable unless you were aware of the taste. When I brought your meal the first time and tasted everything, I got a small dose and slept through the night for the first time in years. You got a bigger dose and slept without your usual nightmares. Last night I got Opan to prepare your tray with sedative and mine without. It seems he misunderstood and laced both our crème brûlées generously.”

Kylo sat back, tapping the table with his fingertips. “You drugged me.”  
“Yes. To help you sleep after you refused to accept the treatment the medics prescribed.”  
“I should kill you. I do not need sedation.”  
Hux ignored the threat mainly because of its lack of originality and, in his experience, Kylo Ren never gave warning of his foe’s impending demise. “Look at the evidence, Kylo,” he said, earnestly. “You were losing it. Delirious at times and living in some kind of paranoid dream-world. Now you’ve had two nights’ good sleep. You look healthier. You’re calm and alert and in full command of your emotions. If you’d accused me of the same misdemeanour two days ago I’d be charred chunks on the floor by now, thanks to your temper.”  
“So...” Kylo chewed his lip. “You were being... nice?”  
“Yes!” Hux sat back. “The First Order needs you in top condition. The First Order wants you fit and ready for battle. The First Order values your leadership and—“  
“Stop!” Kylo‘s lips quirked. “Does _The First Order_ feel better after nine hours’ sleep too? Does _The First Order_ actually care for anyone else?”  
Hux laughed nervously. “Maybe _The First Order_ finds you to be surprisingly pleasant company,” he said. “But _The First Order_ will be giving Tritt Opan a right bollocking later.”


End file.
